


We Are Young and Beautiful

by ZoridaMarie



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Because Nick and Gatsby are just way too shipable to no do anything, Daisy learns her lesson, Fluff, Gatsby deserved better than Daisy and Nick was just that, Gay Sex, I Love You All, M/M, Oh! I forgot! Daisy and Jordan fall in love!, She starts to care, Smut, Tom and Daisy have another child, Tom is still a dick, just wait, natsby - Freeform, this is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoridaMarie/pseuds/ZoridaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Great Gatsby didn't turn out like it did? What if Nick convinced Jay that there was better than Daisy, allowing his extraordinary gift for hope to be set onto someone who deserved it.</p><p>With Daisy now out of Jay's train of sight Nick reels him in and kindles their own love, which leads to a domino affect, the whole world is altered. For the best. Daisy isn't selfish. Jordan doesn't cheat. Pammy gets all the attention she deserves. The world is now a good place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know a lot of things I talk about weren't accepted in the 20's, but please bare with me. I love the line story of the Great Gatsby and I have had the feeling that Nick wanted more from Gatsby then he put off. There is so much speculation about Nick's sexuality that I decided it I would like to take it and explore with it in my own way. I am also aware that Gatsby would have never lost his infatuation with Daisy, but hey! I like to play!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Great Gatsby, but I wish I was as brilliant ass Fitzgerald. I do indeed own Marjorie Buchanan/Baker and the other notable OC's.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Jay! Please listen to what I am saying,” Nick said in a begging tone, grasping the front of Gatsby’s jacket, “She is no good! She is poison to you!” The words came out softer this time, his voice cutting through the silenced air like a hot knife. Nick Carraway loved Jay Gatsby. Jay Gatsby loved Daisy Buchanan. Daisy Buchanan loved money and her ability to play with heart strings. Nick knew his cousin was not good for Gatsby, he regretted the day he allowed himself to become tangled with their awful love affair. He loved Gatsby like the moon loved the sun. His love for Gatsby rivaled the beautiful man’s infinite hope and that was certainly saying something. “Please Jay. Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not see it. You don’t see she is just playing with you.” Nick was losing hope. Fast. He needed to convince Gatsby that Daisy was no good before it was too late; he could not let it reach that point. He needed Jay in his life. He needed him more than he needed air or Daisy needed her money. He wanted to play in Gatsby’s golden locks and kiss his soft lips, whisper sweet nothings in his ear after sweet love making. He wanted to hold Jay’s hands and play with his fingers, pressing gentle kisses over every knuckle between murmured of ‘I love you.’ These thoughts were not uncommon for Nick; they started just after the first party he attended, on his way home and throughout that night he could not get the piercing eyes out of his head, or the way Gatsby seemed to only call him ‘Old Sport’ in his enticing accent, or even the way he picked him out of the crowd- even if it was just to get to his cousin in the long run. Nick needed Jay and Jay needed Nick, it was just the matter of getting Jay to realize that Daisy was evil and conniving and Nick was a patron saint. 

Jay looked at Nick with his piercing blue eyes, curiosity bouncing off the light colored iris’. “Now what do you mean Old Sport? Daisy is lovely, you even said it yourself. She is absolutely magnificent!” Gatsby exclaimed, tilting his head slightly as he watched Nick deflate. He did not understand what was wrong with Nick, why he was all of a suddenly against the idea of his and Daisy’s relationship when he was previously all too eager to help. He thought that Nick enjoyed the though of him and his cousin together, but it now hit him. He just wanted him happy. Gatsby was a fan of Nick, he was not easy to read and it was extraordinarily enchanting. Gatsby loved reading people, figuring out who they were from a far and storing that information away, but with Nick it was so hard to do, he found himself thinking of his slightly curled dark locks over Daisy’s blond ones. Jay had begun his own infatuation with Nick in a way, he was not quite sure what it was- he never thought it was love because of how he longed for Daisy after so long. “Old sport, I am confused. I thought you wanted Daisy and I together?"

Nick took his turn to look at Gatsby with soft eyes, a sad smile on his face, “You don’t see it Jay?” He said softly, licking over his bottom lip- something he only did when he was emotional. “For years you have hung onto her. She’s noticed, but she does not care. All Daisy cares about is money and you are so much better than that.” Nick cleared his throat softly and moved his hands from Gatsby’s jacket, sliding them up to his face, gently holding onto the soft golden skin. “All she sees is your money Jay. I see you for you, Jay Gatsby and James Gatz and I could never be ashamed of you. Daisy always said “rich girls don’t marry poor men,” but Jay I will never care about that. Money is materialistic. One day there will be none and I will still want you. I can show you incredible things if you allow me to, let me show you. Let me love you, you have to let go of her. She’s just a dream, I can be your reality Jay. Let me be your reality.” Nick felt like he was begging and he was never to be much of one, but my God did he want Jay to realize this. He was worth more than the whole damn bunch and if anyone deserved Jay it was Nick. Nick took a deep breath, the silence of the room making his ears ring loudly and his heart sounded like a drum in his chest. He needed Gatsby, but it was not like the need Gatsby had for Daisy. It was a different kind of need, he never felt like this about anything before and he did not want to lose the feeling. He needed Jay to understand, to feel the connection and not run away after this, but the look in Jay’s eyes reassured Nick that he had some type of feelings for him too. Maybe he did like him, even if it was just a little. “Give me a chance Jay and I can change your world.” 

Jay felt Nick’s hot hands on his face, the smooth skin brushing against his cheeks in a similar fashion to how the wind brushed against the grass on a lovely summer day. He was confused, how was Nick so easily able to convince him that Daisy was wrong for him? Why did his blue eyes make his stomach flip and his heart go a million miles per hour. Daisy did not even do that to him, she just made him nervous and it was shit- to be blunt. Jay leaned down slightly, as he towered over Nick, “Old Sport,” He whispered lips inches away from Nicks, “you make my world feel like it is spinning again.” He admitted, their lips gently brushing together before he pulled back to look at Nick. He was a bit startled, he never thought his feelings for Daisy would go away, but he now realized he did not really love Daisy, he was in love with the idea of her. The idea of the American Dream and the children and the white picket fence not who she really was. All Daisy was to him was money and he now seen. His life revolved around throwing his money away to impress a girl that meant nothing to him and he never even realized it. How did he not notice? Gatsby had always been good at reading people, but when reading Daisy her image was construed by what she was a symbol for. Eternal youth and wealth, not the things he really wanted forever. That’s what Nick symbolized. Nick symboled the future and what was to come and that is why he couldn’t figure him out, he was not meant to be dissected and prodded at like a frog, but he was meant to be revealed slowly as they progressed together, making their own happy memories. Gatsby chuckled quietly, and let his hands go to Nick’s back, pulling him tightly. While Daisy was not just gone from his thoughts he was happy to now know what his future really contained. Nick Carraway and whatever he held for them was his future and there was nothing that could convince him otherwise anymore.  


Nick let out a deep breath, relaxing into Gatsby with a bright smile, burying his head into his chest. He was so relieved that Jay actually listened to him and did not shut him down off the bat. He knew that he would have to work with Gatsby to get him used to his new lifestyle, but he had so long to do so that he did not want to be bothered with it at that moment. He was so utterly content, he had no worry in the world for now. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his words muffled against Jay’s chest, though he did not wait for an answer, pressing his lips against Gatsby’s. Nick realized what he was doing was reckless and could result in harsh consequences, but he also knew the way Jay’s lips felt against his was one of the best things he had ever felt. He was surprised on how quickly Jay responded to the kiss, his lips quickly sliding against the others. Nick could feel his heart in his feet and that was saying something, Jay took his breath away.

The next thing Jay had knew was that Nick had kissed him; he did not care what anyone thought Nick just kissed him and was that the best kiss Gatsby had ever experienced. He had kissed Daisy a handful of times since they started their affair, but none of the kisses ever compared to the feeling of Nick’s smooth lips sliding with his. Kissing Nick was different than kissing Daisy, kissing Daisy was like the moment before you reached the top of the mountain, dangerous and blood chilling, while kissing Nick was like the moment you returned to the ground and you knew you were safe and loved. Jay wondered why he never realized this before, Daisy was the danger and Nick was his safety. The safety he needed in his world of chaos. Gatsby knew that if anyone other than a few people found out about him and Nick there would be massive trouble, but it was worth it. Nick had thoroughly convinced him that it was not Daisy who he needed, but it was him. Jay also did know that this would be a struggle for a long time. For a large portion of his adult life, Jay did everything for Daisy Fay and now his world is taking a wide turn and it was now revolving around an axis called Nick Carraway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad and that you can understand the time line that I am trying to work with! I really want to make this enjoyable for yous! Please excuse any 21st century slang that may get mixed in. I tend to say yous in place of you all, I hope that doesn't change anything! 
> 
> See yous later!
> 
> ~Zorida


End file.
